


Sugar and Spice

by xxcelientje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates share the same handwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcelientje/pseuds/xxcelientje
Summary: Hermione learns that soulmates are real and not just a myth as she always thought. Finding her soulmates comes just as unexpected as learning the truth, but once she gets to know him she realizes this bond is the best thing that could have ever happened to her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hermione's Nook for organizing this amazing fest, you guys rock!!  
> Unfortunately my muse is hiding and I've only been able to write the beginning of this story, but not to worry, I will definitely continue!
> 
> My trope is: Soulmates share the same handwriting
> 
> This piece has not been beta'd YET, so please ignore the mistakes. English is not my first language.

###  **Chapter one.**

Hermione Granger smiled when she finished the last sentence of her potions essay. It wasn’t due until next Wednesday, but she was glad she had the time to finish it already. Looking around the library she noticed it was getting dark outside and besides her and Harry, who loyally studied beside her, there weren’t many students left. 

She looked at Harry to see how far along he was and chuckled softly when her best friend let his head fall down on top of the huge tome he was reading. 

‘Don’t you dare ruining that book, Harry James Potter,’ she said, making him startle. 

With a flick of her wand Hermione collected her things and directed everything into her bag. The only thing left in front of her was a stack of library books. She grabbed the one she wanted to take with her, and levitated the others back to the bookcase she got them from earlier. 

‘I’m going to see madam Prince to check out this book, and then I’m ready to go. Meet you in the hall?’ Hermione asked as she started to get up. 

Harry nodded and closed the tome in front of him with a thud. He yawned before slowly getting up and collecting his stuff. The poor guy, she probably made him study with her for too long. They went to the library after dinner and as always she lost track of time. Harry, being the good friend he was, didn’t even complain and she loved him for it. Ron would have thrown a fit if she made him study with her for so long.  
When Hermione stepped into the hallway a few minutes later, she found Harry talking to Luna. She was just about to approach them when the blonde girl stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Harry’s ear, making him blush. 

‘Hello Hermione,’ the girl greeted her. ‘Harry here, found your notebook. Isn’t he sweet?’ 

As if he was possessed Harry pressed a notebook in her hands. His cheeks and neck were bright red and if Hermione wouldn’t be so confused over what she just saw, she would have laughed.  
‘You left it in the library, I got to go now. Bye,’ he walked away so fast he almost fell over his own feet. 

‘Uhm, did I miss something?’ she asked Luna. 

The girl stared after Harry with a dreamy gaze and it took her a few seconds before she turned towards Hermione.  
‘He’s my soulmate, didn’t you know?’ Luna smiled.  
Hermione didn’t get the chance to answer, cause the girl twirled around and danced away from her. For a moment she just stood there, blinking. Soulmates? What in Merlins name was Luna talking about? Was there even such a thing as soulmates? Hermione had heard myths, but she never really believed them. It sounded like divination crap to her. 

Once inside the Gryffindor common room Hermione remembered the notebook in her hands. It's cover was made of red dragonhide skin and in the corner there was a small engraved 'G' in gold. Harry probably thought it stood for Granger cause this notebook definitely wasn't hers, it didn't even look familiar to her.  
Curiosity took the best of her and while her mind screamed at her to be respectful to the owner and not read what was inside, her hands moved on their own and opened the book to the first page. She immediately noticed the familiar handwriting that looked just like her own, hence why Harry must have thought the notebook was hers as well. The only issue was that Hermione was absolutely sure she didn’t write this. 

On top of the page was that same word again. 

‘Soulmates,’ Hermione whispered. 

Her fingers traced the familiar handwriting and not being able to stop herself she started reading. 

_Soulmates.  
At first I was sceptical. Who believed in soulmates anyways? Wasn’t it just a myth? A story made up to give the people hope?  
But recently I discovered that having a soulmate used to be very normal in the wizarding world. The books I found claimed that for thousands of years people found their soulmates in a lot of different ways. There was even a record, a book with all the soulmates listed, the ones that acknowledged their soul bond anyway.  
The book also claimed that having a soulmate made your magic stronger, especially when used together. This is what made soulmates a target later on. Especially once You-Know-Who came to power.. _

Hermione stopped reading for a second. It looked like the person who wrote this made this notebook a sort of research diary once she or he found out about soulmates being real. As the writer of this notebook was in the beginning, Hermione was still sceptical. She wanted to read these books herself, do research herself. If it was real, then why didn’t they teach about this in Hogwarts? It’s quite a big deal to have a soulmate, to have your magic grow stronger. Why had she never heard or read anything about soulmates, besides giggling girls who dreamed of finding their one and true love like in romance novels?

Hermione grit her teeth in annoyance, she hated not having all the information. She hated not knowing. And she especially hated that she had no idea who this notebook belonged to and why their handwriting looked exactly like hers. 

A loud bang followed by laughter made her look up from the page she was still staring at. It didn’t surprise her one bit when Fred and George smiled sheepishly at their fellow housemates from the doorway. Their red hair was a mess, their robes looked like they rolled around in the grass and they both had black stripes on their faces as if their potion had exploded while they hung above the cauldron. 

‘Experiment gone wrong boys?’ Neville grinned at the twins. 

Both brothers chuckled and with a swish of their wands they cleaned themselves up. 

‘They never go wrong Nev,’ Fred said. 

‘Maybe we wanted to blow this one up,’ George added, wiggling with his eyebrows. 

Hermione shook her head at the two and focused on the notebook again. She wanted to read more. 

_As it turns out you can find your soulmates in many different ways. Books says it can be by two people sharing telepathic thoughts, by having the same shaped birth mark or even as simple as sharing the same birthday. Not knowing what exactly connects you to your soulmate makes it difficult to find them. I wonder if there’s a spell to help you? Surely the ministry or some clever wizard must have come up with a way to make this easier?_

********

George Weasley loved his life. He loved his friends, his family, especially his twin, and he loved experimenting and making jokes. But what some people didn’t know was that he also liked being serious sometimes, he liked to read and do research. He liked knowledge. 

That was why he had started a new project a few weeks back, researching soulmates and soul bonds. He and Fred had stumbled on some interesting books and they both immediately took interest in two of the subjects; Soulmates and becoming an Animagus. That’s why George picked up one subject and Fred the other. Both of them purchased a notebook to write down their thoughts and their research, and every now and then they would share what they’ve written. 

‘George, why does it look like Mione is reading your notebook?’ Fred asked as he popped up beside him. 

They had just cleaned up their mess from earlier and were supposed to head up to their rooms to discuss their progress and plan their next steps. 

‘What do you mean, I have mine just here,’ George said patting his robe pocket. 

His grin immediately vanished when he didn’t feel the shape of his book. He frantically began to search his other pockets, and then his bag. Fred raised his eyebrows at him and nodded towards the armchairs in front of the fire. 

George’s eyes searched for Hermione. She was curled up into one of the comfy red chairs, her hair in a braid to keep her eyes free and she was reading. It wasn’t an unusual sight as Hermione was almost always reading. When he looked closer and noticed the red dragonhide cover of the book she was reading, he knew it was his notebook. His heart skipped a beat and he wasn’t sure if he felt angry about her reading his personal research or if he felt excited. She was the brightest witch of her age after all, she could be a great ally in their project, and by the looks of it she was very interested in his writing.

‘How did she get it?’ he muttered. 

‘What are you guys whispering about?’ Ginny asked, startling the twins. ‘And why are you staring at Hermione? Please tell me you’re not dumb enough to prank her.’ 

Fred chuckled. ‘No way, we’ve learned our lesson little sister.’ 

Ginny crossed her arms and gave them both a stern look that reminded him of their mother. George rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulder. The ginger girl only raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to talk. 

‘Relax Gin, we were just wondering how Mione got that notebook. It’s not hers you know.’ George said.

‘Harry found it in the library and he said it was hers. He recognized her handwriting.’ Ginny replied with a frown.

George froze. 

His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears and feel it in his throat. Did he really just hear that right? Harry thought the notebook was Hermione’s because he thought the handwriting was hers? If that was true then it meant that she shared the same handwriting as him, making her a possible candidate of being his soulmate. 

Could it really be? Could Hermione really be his soulmate? 

Ignoring Ginny and Fred, who were both throwing questions at him and sharing worried glances, he stepped towards the chair Hermione was in. The witch didn’t notice him until he was standing right in front of her. Her eyes looked away from a page in his notebook and stared right into his. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before. A rich chocolate brown with little specks of a lighter brown, more like caramel. 

‘What are you doing with my notebook, Miss Granger?’

**to be continued..**


End file.
